BIOSTATISTICS, ANALYTICAL SUPPORT AND EVALUATION SHARED RESOURCE (BASE) ABSTRACT The Biostatistics, Analytical Support & Evaluation Shared Resource (BASE) goal is to provide comprehensive and high quality biostatistics support for basic and translational cancer-related research, clinical trials and population studies in the UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center (JCCC). The BASE Shared Resource promotes excellence in cancer research by engagement in a study from its inception to its conclusion, through statistical support on study design, data analysis, interpretation of study results, and manuscript preparation. BASE services for JCCC members also includes statistical study design prior to a grant application, with BASE statisticians supported as co-investigators when funding occurs. BASE supports two critical JCCC standing committees: the Internal Scientific Protocol Review Committee (ISPRC), by providing statistical review of clinical trials protocols, and the Data & Safety Monitoring Board (DSMB), by providing statistical support for the implementation, conduct, and monitoring of oncology clinical trials. In addition, the BASE Shared Resource collaborates closely with several campus informatics facilities to support data management for cancer studies. BASE faculty members also develop novel statistical methodologies in response to the needs of JCCC research projects to facilitate such studies. The JCCC BASE Shared Resource was established in 1994. Gang Li, PhD (ZY), an international leader in biostatistics, has been the BASE Director since 2007, and David Elashoff, PhD (ZY) serves as Co-Director. BASE includes five additional faculty members and a staff biostatistician from the UCLA Departments of Biostatistics, Biomathematics, and Medicine. These faculty members are nationally respected biostatisticians with broad expertise in general biostatistics, the design and analysis of clinical trials, bioinformatics, and the analysis and interpretation of high-dimensional high throughput data. During the previous six-year period, the BASE Shared Resource supported projects from 55 JCCC members originating in all six JCCC Research Programs, representing 85% of overall Shared Resource usage. Of this, 64% supported members with peer- review funded research and 21% members without peer-review funded research, resulting in 320 publications, 36% of which were in high-impact (IF ?10, or field leading) journals. The BASE Shared Resource assisted in a large number of cancer grant applications, with 31 successfully awarded for ~$64M in total direct cost funding. In addition, the BASE Shared Resource supported 39 cancer clinical trials during the past six-year project period. The role of the BASE Shared Resource in the facilitation of study design, data analysis, grant applications, protocol review, design, and implementation of clinical trials and data management is central to the mission of the UCLA JCCC.